Unexplainable Love
by oh em geexx
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. It's been like that since sirst year. It's Marauders and friends sixth year, pranks are amidst, love is blossoming, enemies are erupting, and the Dark Lord is gaining power.


**Hey guys, this is a new Marauder-Era story I wrote that I really love, so please read and review! Anyways, onto the beneficial junk...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything closly related to it. Okay, maybe my walls are adorned with a few posters, and my mind has been attached to Harry Potter, but either way, I don't own it, just this plot line...blah blah blah.**

"James Potter! Get your arse down here right now, school starts in a two hours!" An elderly, but elegant woman yelled loudly up the stairs. Her voice drifted into a small boy's room, and into the boy's ear. The boy stirred slightly and emerged from under his covers. First an untidy object of blackness and then a face followed. The young boy had untamable black hair with hazel eyes. His hair, oh his hair. He had in the past tried to, unsuccessfully, keep it down and to lay it flat. No matter how much he tried, it just popped right back up into its usual mess. The boy went as James Potter, he was an average eleven year old. Well, as average you can get when you have magical ability. Well, that was normal; his family was pureblood after all. Today was the day he was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As soon as his eyes opened up, anticipation filled his body and seeped into his bones. Nervousness flooded through him, but excitement all the same. He fumbled around with his hand on his nightstand until her found his glasses. Rectangular glasses with a thin black rim. He finally felt them on his outstretched fingers, so he grabbed them hastily and slipped them on his rather long nose. He slipped out of his bed and clumsily fell to the floor.

"Ouch." He mumbled as he rubbed his head where it made very painful contact with the floor. James slowly got up and then walked over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. After he changed, he checked that everything was on his trunk, when he saw it was, he ran down the stairs.

"Whoa, who let an elephant loose into the house?" Adelaide Potter was standing at the foot of the marble stairs waiting for her son to come down. James smiled and mumbled a barely audible 'sorry' and quickly turned the corner into the next room, the dining room. Set up at the table was a bowl of his favorite cereal, or as Adelaide referred to it, sugary junk that is not good for you. On a smaller plate were two slices of toast and some fruit placed neatly, and then a tall cup of orange juice was standing next to all of it. James grinned and took the seat in front of the food.

"Thanks, mum!" He breathed and grabbed the spoon. Dunking the silverware in, he started eating very messily, in less than 5 minutes he was done. What can I say? A growing boy needs his daily supply of food. Adelaide sighed and continued on her way, her long sapphire robes billowing out behind her as she walked.

"Hurry up son, your father will be taking you soon. Go check that you have all your things and then go tell your father you are ready. Hurry up, you don't want to be late and then miss the train!" She instructed, and an eager James nodded and hurried back up the stairs he had just come down from. Ignoring to check he had everything, since he had already done that, he ran into his father's office. He pushed the door and it creaked open. His father, Leroy Potter, was sitting at his desk, talking, while the quill that was positioned on it's point on the table, was writing away. Leroy turned around in his chair when he heard the door and footsteps.

"Hello there, son." James smiled and walked closer to the tall mahogany desk. The room was a oval shaped room, dark wood floors, shelves surrounding the room filled with all kinds of books, a window on the far side of the room, a door on the other. Next to the tall window, a desk stood, and a chair behind it was turned around. Sitting in it, was James' father.

"Mum said to come get you when I was ready. I'm ready." Leroy nodded and stood up. Together the two boys left the room. James was very short compared to his dad; his dad was a tall, well built man. He was always in a well-tailored suit, even at home; James never understood why though.

"Wait, one second. I need to get my trunk." James held up his pointer finger, and then ran into his room. He tugged his trunk out and then looked at his dad pleadingly. Leroy smiled kindly and pulled his wand out. Waving it a few times, James' trunk became light as a feather. Easier to carry for him.

When they finally made it downstairs, Adelaide was waiting for them.

"Now James." A small tear was rolling down her smooth face, but a smile was on her lips. " Send us an owl every week, if you can. Listen to the teacher, and don't cause any trouble. Please! I don't want any owls telling us you were misbehaving. Make good friends. Do all your homework, and last but not least, please behave! Don't act like you do here, no pranks or anything. Please. Okay? Understand?" James smiled; his mom hated all the pranks he was always pulling, weather it was on her or the house-elves. It was always great fun to see her reaction to them, though. James smiled again, but a mischievous smile, kissed his mom on the cheek and gave her a big hug, and then ran out of the house as fast as he could, trying to ignore the question.

"James Potter! Get back here right now and answer my question!" His mom called helplessly, her arms up overhead calling to him. When he didn't return, she dropped her arms in defeat and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek before he walked out of the house, James' trunk trailing behind him.

The ride to Kings Cross Station was quiet except for the few lectures from Leroy and James' grunt as a response. He refused to answer any questions or comments about not behaving. What was the point of doing magic and living with out your parents for almost a year, if you can't even be a miscreant? He couldn't exactly promise any pranks, either. He just had to, and it was a habit. Pull a prank, get in trouble, do the same thing the next month. It was like a ritual in the Potter Manor. No pranks, pft, yeah right.

Speak of the devil.

Hold your tongue.

XXX

Footsteps echoed out in the hallway. A young boy stirred and rolled over in his bed. _Thump._

"Ow."

"Sirius Lee Black! Get up right now!"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Hurry up!"

The lady's cruel voice rang through the whole house, forcing the young boy to wake up, who was now waving his arms in the air, to add to the affect that he was awake and to make the lady go away. The door creaked open and from the boy's position on the floor, he could see the woman's face, hatred etched into all the fine lines of her face. She bent down and pulled her wand out of her pocket, then she waved it a few times, and the blanket twisted around the boy, flew up and on to the bed. Revealing the boy lying on the floor, in a pair of green (for Slytherin; his parents insisted) pants for pajamas and a shirt to match.

"I said UP!" The boy, Sirius, scrambled up quickly and waved her away.  
"I'm up! Now leave me alone." The woman glared one time before storming out of the room, her look emerald robes flying out behind her. Sirius walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Getting changed quickly, he looked at himself in the mirror. A handsome face looked back at him. Sirius had a very handsome structure about him, the one good thing about his family; he got good looks from them. His hair was a very dark brown and long, reaching a little bellow his ears, his eyes, were dark to match. Sirius grinned his boyish grin and walked out of the room, purposely slamming the door extra hard. Which cause some portraits to fall and start complaining. He shrugged it off; they'll find it eventually, and continued on his way downstairs.

On the dining table, a plate of eggs, bacon and toast was laid out. Sirius grinned in spite of himself and sat down at the table.

"No, that's not for you." His mother, Belinda Black, pulled the plate out from his reach from right under his nose. Sirius dropped the fork in his hand back onto the polished wood table and frowned.

"This is yours." She replied smirking. She placed a plate of toast with a cold piece of bacon in front of him. Sirius wanted to respond with a very snide remark, but decided against it. That was better then no food at all. He quickly ate it and got up from the table before they could take his only food away from him and then start talking to him about Hogwarts. He walked into the living, since he had a good half hour before he had to leave. To his horror, the living room was occupied. His brother, Regulas was sitting on the floor writing something on scrap parchment. Probably his latest scheme against Sirius. His dad, Phinehas Black, was sitting in the emerald armchair reading the Daily Prophet. Lastly, his cousin Bellatrix came to visit the day before, she was sitting by the window and gazing outside. Sirius tried to leave before anyone noticed him, he slowly inched his way back and was –too late- they noticed him.

"Sirius, come here. We need to talk." Sirius hesitated, but cautiously walked forward to his dad.

"Yes?"

"About Hogwarts. You understand, that you must not become friends with any of those filthy mudblood scum's. Right?" Sirius winced and slowly nodded his head. "Good. Now, when you get sorted into Slytherin, which you will. Ask Bella here, to help you around; she'll show you the way. You'll make tons of good friends; I hear that that Macnair boy will be going there too. His parents are noble people; try to become friends with him." Sirius nodded again. He wasn't going to get into Slytherin; he was sure of it; so there was no need for help with who to be friends with; or this speech in general. He was the outcast of the family, like his favorite cousin, Andromeda. He knew he wasn't like the rest of the Black family. Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. No, he just wasn't part of them. No matter what, they weren't his family. He's different compared to them. Hatred towards muggle-borns just wasn't normal and Sirius didn't understand why they hated them so much. Being pureblood wasn't important. Not to Sirius, it wasn't. It was just a title given to him, no importance to it or him whatsoever.

"Now, lets go." His dad finished his speech and Sirius didn't even notice, he had spaced out somewhere in between Slytherins being the best and something like don't be friends with anybody but pureblooded people. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran out the door once he got his trunk. When they got outside, his mother tried to give him a hug so it looked normal to other people in the neighborhood, but when she closed her arms around him, he stiffened up and just stood there as she tried to look motherly and keep up her good reputation in the neighborhood. Finally she let him go and Sirius and Bellatrix piled into the car to go to Kings Cross Station. Sirius slid all the way over to the other side of the car when he got into the back with Bellatrix, she sneered at him and he moved over so much he was practically scrunched against the car door. The drive was a regular Black car ride. Phinehas talked the whole way and lectured Sirius. In response, Sirius nodded a lot and waved his hand a lot to prove that he was listening, actually he just tuned out his fathers voice and instead was thinking about Hogwarts, and the year to come. The wizarding world better get ready for Sirius Black to come and join it. Magic plus Sirius equals a lot of mischief! Magic doesn't mix well with Sirius, who knows what he would do armed with a wand? Tons of excitement and plans and pranks were bottled up inside him since he first got his wand. Who knows what he could do? He grinned mischievously, earning him a few glares.

XXX

"Mum, do you know where my potions book is?" A boy called into the next room as he wandered around aimlessly looking for that darn book.

"It's right here, honey." His mom came in, dangling the book from her long fingers.

The boy grinned. "Thanks, mum." He placed the book carefully in his trunk and closed the lid.

"Help?" The lid wouldn't close. His mom came over to the trunk and sat on it, waiting for her son to latch the lid.

"Thanks." He finally clasped it and started to pull it out of the room, it was heavy so his mother came over and helped him with.

"What do you have in here?" She was shocked; it was like he had placed at least twenty bricks in there!

"Books…" The boy, Remus Lupin, replied sheepishly as he trailed off.

"Your quite the little bookworm." His mother, Maybelle Lupin, dropped the trunk and ruffled his long sandy blonde hair. His hand automatically went up to fix it and make it neat again. Remus was a very clean-cut and neat boy and was nearly perfect when it came to most things.

"Breakfast, sweetie?" Remus nodded eagerly, but his eyes showed that he was scared. His mom noticed this and walked over to him, then bent down so she was face to face with him.

"Your still worried?" Remus nodded solemnly.

"Remy, don't worry. Headmaster Dumbledore was very kind to let you into the school even with your little problem."

Remus smiled a bit but still didn't feel consoled.

"What if the other kids find out and then I have no friends, and they just shun me out! I don't want them to think I am some monster!" Remus felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them back; it was a touchy subject for him.

"Sweetie, there was a special tree built that leads to a house where you can go when it happens. Don't worry; Headmaster Dumbledore planned it all out. Please." Maybelle pleaded her son; she placed her hands around his shoulders and then embraced him very tightly. "I'm going to miss you. Write to me very often, promise?" Remus nodded and shrugged her hands off, then walked down the stairs to get food. After a quick breakfast and their goodbyes, Remus and his mother left for the Station.

XXX

"Son, get your stuff. We have to leave soon." A gruff voice called down the stairs to a boy who was stuffing his face as the house elf next to him cowered a little.

"Okay, dad!" The boy called back. The boy was Peter Pettigrew, a small –no, make that large- boy with straw colored blonde hair and small watery blue eyes. He was pretty chubby, a result of eating so much. Once he finished his food, he thrust the plate to the house elf, Della, and bounded up the stairs, he grabbed his trunk and heaved it down the stairs, it sent an ear-shattering thud through the whole flat.

"PETER!" His dad, Theodore Pettigrew, screamed, obviously very angry.

"Sorry, dad!" Peter yelled back. "I'm ready though." He added as an afterthought. He distantly heard a door open and slam shut, and his father came down the stairs. After Peter gathered all his things they ran quickly out the door, the last to get to Kings Cross Station of the group. (Authors note: Please no flames on this, I wrote the least about Peter because he just annoys me, please no flames. I really couldn't think of anything interesting to write about him anyway.)

XXX

Petunia walked into her sister's room, cautiously stepping in. Over the summer, she had developed certain, hatred –or shall I say, jealousy—towards her younger sister. Ever since that terror letter came from Hogwarts, all the attention that was once shared by Petunia and her sister was now only on her sister. Petunia was envious, her sister had all the best looks, grades and now she was a witch on top of all that! She walked closely to the bed and looked at the scene in front of her. Her younger siblings perfect little head was on gently laid on the yellow pillow, her hands were used as second pillow and were holding up her hand, a book lay open at the foot of the bed. Petunia let out a sigh before harshly shaking the girl awake.

Lily Evans opened her eyes to the site of her sisters brunette curls flying all over the place and Lily felt herself being moved. She sat up, and nearly hit Petunia in the face, yawned and got out of bed. A pair of green eyes stared at Petunia.

"G'morning." Lily greeted sleepily. A glare was sent in response, and then a door slam before Lily could even get her eyes in focus. Why did Petunia hate her so much? She was always so sweet to her, and Petunia just treated her horrible, but, Hogwarts was starting, soon she could get out of this place. As much as she would miss her family and home, she would love to be around people who actually cared about her. People like her. Magical folks. Lily sighed and pulled some clothes out of her drawer, a simple plain black dress and a green shirt to put underneath, as the under layer. Walking over to her bed, she dropped down on her knees and started digging underneath her bed, looking for her simple green sandals; finally, she found them and crawled her way out from under the bed. Boy, was it dusty under there. Once she had all her clothes laid out on her bed, she ran out the door as fast as she could and grabbed the bathrooms door handle before Petunia could get there and slammed the door shut on her face. Muffled 'Lily! Get out! I got here first's' could be heard from the other side of the door. Ignoring them, Lily hopped inside the shower. Ten minutes later, she got out, dried off, tied the towel around her, and then looked at herself quickly in the mirror. Her fiery red hair was frizzing up from the water and her bright emerald colored eyes stared back at her. She looked nothing like her family, another thing that made her different. Her mother and Petunia had brown curly hair and brown eyes to match. Her father had the green eyes, but not as vivacious as Lily's were, they were more of a lighter green, and his dark brown hair was always so neat. Lily's hair was different, her eyes were more brighter then anyone's. Why did she always have to be so different? Yeah, so being different was good, but at eleven, it just depressed her. First she looks like no one in her family, she finds out she's a witch and then Petunia hates her. These things were claimed to be a factor of items to make an little girls upset. Okay, not so much the witch thing, but everything else. Knocking on the door interrupted Lily's thoughts, so she quickly grabbed her pajamas and ran out the door. Running into the same room, she got dressed and brushed her mane of red hair, one last look in the mirror and she walked down the stairs for some breakfast. A breakfast, a fight, hugs and a few goodbyes later, Lily finally made it in the car and was safe until she got to Kings Cross Station.

XXX

All four cross the barrier, some painstakingly, some with ease.

(Authors Note: I know it seems pointless, but it wasn't. I made it like once they cross the barrier, the find themselves in 5th or 6th year, no, not like a time turner, just though it was a cute way to change the times. This isn't a first year fiction. Might change this bit later, though.)

XXX

"Evans!" A voice boomed through out the station, all heads turned in the direction of the voice. A red head spun around so quickly she nearly got whip lash, her ruby hair flew all over the place, her friends sputtered as her hair obstructed their view of what would happen now.

"Sod off, Potter. I don't need the year starting off with a fight." Lily Evans snapped at the boy. James Potter was making his way through the crowd to Lily.

"You know you can't resist my Potter charm." He winked and wiggled his eyebrow in a boyish manner.

"Don't make me hex you. Because I will." Lily grabbed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at James in a threatening way.

"Feisty, I like when you're like this." James grinned, winked, and then walked away, leaving a very steaming Lily to her friends, who now had to deal with her. They each whipped out a bar of chocolate and handed it to her. She eagerly took it, ate it, and then was feeling better. Ah, the power of chocolate. This started a new year. Every year started this way. A new year at Hogwarts.

"He is so annoying! I hate him, why me?" Apparently the chocolate hasn't worked yet. In the distance, a whistle blew, signaling that they had to get on the train. Lily sighed, said goodbye to her friends (A/N: Decided to write about her friends somewhere else, so these are her friends from a different house. Just use you imagination! oO) and she ran onto the train, pulling her luggage with her.

After her prefects meeting, she ran over to the compartment where her friends were.

Sliding open the door, a voice nearly broke her eardrums.

"LILY-KINS!" The voice boomed. Lily grinned and hugged the girl. That was Lita Hamilton. A petite girl, and the only person known to throw off all speculations that a small person has a small voice to match. No, not Lita, it just wasn't her. Blonde wispy hair with red tips framed her angelic like face. Her eyes were charmed to a bright purple, and she had the perfect body. Small and skinny, a chest actually existed on her and all clothes looked well on her. Yup, she had flawless looks. But there is always a downside, right? Well, hers was held in her personality…and her family. She grew up in a very strict family, half-blood, and was always told that she was 'scum' and was 'useless' and of 'no help what so ever' and no one 'wanted her around'. Years of growing up like that made her self esteem go down and she ended up with a personality like it. On the outside, a fun and bubbly personality, but her friends know what she is really like deep down. That side of her is only shown at certain times. One thing about Lita was that she also tended to scare people. The way she dressed and looked sometimes-frightened people. Lily, Porsche and the Marauders are really the only ones who were able to handle her. Lily and Porsche were her two best friends, and The Marauders were the only brave ones to ever make fun of her or prank her. Today, Lita choose to dress pretty darkly, she had a different theme each day. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, with a few red ribbons running around the bottom of it, then a plain red shirt and a black sweater on top, her shoes were tiny red tennis shoes. Her makeup, red lipstick and black eyeliner and a little of black eye shadow. He normal, red streaked blonde hair, had black and red together at the tips. All together, she looked like a real witch, or as people assumed witches should look. Even though, her appearance was themed dark, her personality choose to be very light and fun today. That's the thing with Lita; she's random. _Very_ random.

Lily let go of Lita and turned to the door, which was now sliding open, a girl with dark brown hair with dark blonde streaks and soft blue eyes walked in, her hair was down and fell gently at her shoulders in soft waves and she was wearing ¾ jeans and a simple black shirt with black tennis shoes, like Lita. Smiling, Lily gave her a hug, too. Porsche Snow. Also short, most of Lily's friends were. She was like a girl version of James, all thoughts were of quidditch, and then maybe includes some thoughts of boys and girl talks with friends. Okay, so maybe not all like James. An olive skinned beauty with dark brown, almost black hair and as I said before, dark blonde streaks, that fell gently in waves at her shoulders. Light blue eyes with an icy stare that can shoot deadly daggers. She was very athletic and kind. Most people knew not to bother her, as sometimes her temper could be worse then Lily's. Porsche was basically a normal girl if you think about it. She was also a half-blood, like Lita. Her personality was really, very close to Lily's, same temper, kindness to other people, etc. Just their outlook on school was different, Lily cared very much, and Porsche couldn't care less, she took the Marauder approach on this. Couldn't care less about school, but got the best grades anyway. Porsche was tough, rebellious, and tends to get a little clumsy sometimes. She sometimes speaks her mind to fast before she thinks through what she is about to say and can get a sarcastic tongue at times.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Lily asked as they all took seats, the whole compartment was empty except for them, but it was good.

"Oh, it was—" Porsche started, but was cut off with a silky voice.

"Fancy seeing you here, Evans." Lily sneered when she saw it was James. Sirius was behind him, a chocolate bar in his hand and looking very bouncy, Remus was rolling his eyes and trying to calm Sirius down while also trying to steal the chocolate from him, but Sirius was tall, Remus was a good few inches shorter than him, and Sirius just laughed when Remus tried to get it. Peter was standing there staring into space, apparently oblivious to what was going on. Potter vs. Evans.

"What are you doing here." Lily snapped.

"Your in our compartment."

"No, were not. I don't see your names here do I?"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong." The silky voice was still in place as James strode into the compartment and sank to all fours and lay on his back.

"If you look here," He slid underneath the seats and started pointing to something. "Carefully, you'll see our names." Exasperated, Lily sank down and looked to where he was pointing, sure enough it was there.

"The Marauders were here.

Moony-_RL_

Wormtail-_PP_

Padfoot-_SB_

Prongs-_JP_

Pranksters leaving behind a legacy at Hogwarts"

Was inscribed into the seat, rather messily might I add.

"When did you manage to put that there?" It was Sirius who answered this time.

"Who knew the ride to Hogwarts would be so long and boring sometimes, we got bored!" Sirius shrugged carelessly and continued chewing on his candy, this time it was a sugar quill. That was a good enough answer for Lily, though.

Lita and Porsche were now carefully inspecting the inscription, very amused. Now they were chattering happily, discussing plans to somehow leave their names somewhere.

"Now get out of our compartment." James pointed his thumb in the direction of the door. Lily shook her head and laughed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Remus roared, they looked at him; shocked. Who knew quiet and reserved Remus had such a loud voice. Their faces reflected their feeling. Remus was standing in the middle of the compartment, his fists in the air and a red face.

"Can't you guys ever just get along!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison. Lily and James grinned sheepishly.

"Fine, then we'll just stay here with you." Slyly grinning, James ushered everyone else and took a seat himself.

"Fine." Lily lied. Lita and Porsche looked at her funny. Suddenly, with a jolt forward, the train started, and Lily, who was standing, fell over. Guess whose lap she landed on? Yup, James' lap, of all people, James Potter.

"See? You're so attracted to me, you just come to me!" He grinned cockily, while the other Marauders laughed. A slight blush crept up into Lily's cheeks; she got up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, right." Was all she had to say before she went onto the other side to sit with her friends.

The next hour or so was spent with bickering, loud outbursts, etc. Finally, the Food Trolley, followed by the kind and jolly plump lady, went around. Sirius bounced up right away and bought at least twenty galleons worth of candy, the rest of the Marauders spent a good ten galleons on the food. Sirius was happily munching on candy in the corner of the compartment, a stupid grin from ear to ear on his face. He seemed to be quietly muttering something to himself. Once or twice he would bounce up and yell something. Random outbursts really.

"Chocolate has caffeine, caffeine makes you hyper, hyper goooood." He yelled, dragging out the 'o's' in good. Remus had to literally drag him down to his seat.

"Well, I guess we all have learned something today." Porsche exclaimed, placing her hands on either side of her and sighing.

"What's that? Don't ever let us be in the same room as you guys?" Remus said quietly, it was quite true. A staring contest of evil glares was going on between Lily and James, Sirius was happily torturing Lita with the chocolate. Lita seemed to be going nuts. Peter was gobbling down candy, not much difference for him. Porsche was calmly watching Remus, as they engaged in an interesting conversation about anything.

"Never, ever on earth, let Sirius near anything that can even get him a little hyper. Ever. Oh, and your guess, too." Porsche grinned and watched the show before her eyes. The next few hours were spent the same way, except for a few hexes flying from Lily and James' wands at each other.

**Authors note: Hey people! So, we meet again. I hope you liked it, not click that little go button down there, and review away!**

**-Prongs is out.**


End file.
